Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel (Runwaygirl20)
Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel is the fanfiction verison in the Power Rangers series created by Runwaygirl20 and the second season of Power Rangers Ninja Steel The series is based on Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Rangers Villains Enemies *Madame Odious *Shinobi Warriors-Foot soldiers *Cosmo Royale *Badonna *Kudabots *Basherbots *Buzzcams *Skullgators *Warrior Contestants **Smellephant Sledge's Crew *Sledge *Wrench *Poisandra *Vivix Monsters Allies *Redbot *Princess Viera *Mick Kanic *Historic Rangers **Susie Gold-Holden - Thunderstorm Aqua Ranger. She goes by Mrs. Holden, due to marrying her former teammate, Andy Holden in A Holden Wedding. **Jasmine Harris - Geo Force Blue Ranger. **Claire Mitchell - Geo Force Yellow Ranger. A Ballet Teacher. **Emma Stanford - Time Force Pink Ranger **Antonio Garcia - Samurai Gold Ranger **Kelly Hale - Megaforce Yellow Ranger **Dino Charge Rangers Civilians *Monty *Victor Vincent *Mrs. Finch *Principal Hastings *Maria Shapiro, Jade's mother, an hair stylist. *Chloe Shapiro, Jade's ten-year-old sister. *Marcus Chang, Matt's father *Josie Wexler, Misty's mother *Aaron Baldwin, Amber's father Episodes *Echoes Of Evil - Madame Odius returns to Earth to track down the Ninja Nexus Prism; Jade's mother opens her own salon. *Moment Of Truth - When Spinner forgets his and Amber’s anniversary, he panics and ends up a spinning a web of lies to over up his mistake. *Tough Love - Issac tries to change himself to impress a mysterious street performer. *Making Waves - When a monster threatens Leawood, the Ninja Steel Rangers tap into the power of a brand new Megazord; *Game Plan - The students of Leawood High become addicted to a new video game, causing the rangers to be trapped in the video game world. *Attack Of The Galactic Ninjas - The Galactic Ninjas arrive on Earth to destroy the Rangers once and for all; Spinner and Jade suspect that Amber is two-timing behind Spinner's back with Matt. *The Need For Speed - Misty tries to break the world hoverboard speed record using a strange new technology. *Caught Red Handed - Jackson is accused of stealing something from one of his teachers. *Outfoxed - In the aftermath of their first battle against Odius' Foxitron zord, the rangers. *Ranger Reunion - In order to defeat their biggest foe, the rangers seek help from three veteran power rangers. Specials *-, Jade struggles with balancing her duties as a Power Ranger and her responsibilities in her mother's salon while the Rangers try to find Wedding Dress Org and his captives. Maria discovers that Jade is the Green Ranger and inspires her to single handedly turn the tide against the monster. In the end, Maria decides to let Jade remain as a ranger after she promises it would not interfere in both her school life and her other responsibilities at home. Notes *This season marks the return of characters from past seasons. **Sledge and his crew, villains from Dino Charge and Super Dino Charge appeared in the first episode, Echoes of Evil. *It was revealed that Dino Charge Violet Ranger Lindsay Cartwright has lost a parent. Just like the Gutierrez brothers, Matt Chang, and Jade Shapiro. *This was the first season of Power Rangers to have two green rangers become a couple. *This was the first time Susie Holden and Claire Mitchell have appeared on-screen together since Passing the Torch in 2000. *This marks the return of Emma Stanford, Jasmine Harris, Claire Mitchell, and Antonio Garcia. *Antonio Garcia revealed that he had been dating Kayla Thomas for five years and it is still going strong. *Susie mentions to Kelly that she is a lot like her uncle, Drew Hale, who was Susie, Jasmine, and Claire's former teammate and close friend. *This season shares similarities to Power Rangers Super Megaforce **They are both anniversary seasons. **The season re-introduced past Power Rangers **Past Power Rangers, Andy and Susie Holden is in both Anniversary seasons. ***They were in Super Megaforce and Super Ninja Steel. Category:Runwaygirl20 Category:Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel (Runwaygirl20)